


Opportunity of a lifetime

by Salla



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, No idea for tags, SMUTTY SMUT, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salla/pseuds/Salla
Summary: Achieving your dreams takes a lot of work and a hint of luck. Angela had a chance to take a grip of that luck and try to reach for her dreams.Sometimes dreams change though..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A whole new story. I have no idea if these are even popular here but I have wanted to write one for years. I really hope you enjoy!

Oh God I didn't know anyone could be this nervous. My stomach felt like it was inherited by dozens and dozens of butterflies and I thanked the heavens I hadn't had time to eat breakfast. If I had, it would probably be on the floor now. I tended to have a bad stress stomach which often caused troubles for me. Once in a fifth grade I hurled on my teacher'd shoes in a middle of a school presentation, it was awful and I got a nasty nickname out of it. Barfela.

"Angela Stenberg, you're up next!" a man with a notepad walked into the room and off the same second he had said my name. I got up slowly, making sure my feet would carry me to the next room which had a big sign above it 'AUDITION FOR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 6' I had prepared for this since I saw the first movie, I was just a child back then but now I was 27 and ready to conquer my dreams.

The next maybe ten seconds felt like ten minutes as I opened the door and stepped into the room. It was simple, white walls, few maybe fake plants in the corner to make it seem at least a little cozy.

"Angela Sten..sten..." a man who I immediately recognized as Gore Verbinski, the director of the POTG movies stuttered, obviously trying to figure out how to exactly pronounce my name.

"Stenbærg," I helped him a little, trying to pronounce it as clearly as possible. "Don't worry, many people has struggled with it," I said with a nervous laught. Off to a great start.. Oh crap..

"Oh yes. Your files say you're not originally from the UK, but you have a perfect english accent which is a good thing," one of the writers who I also recognized as Ted Elliot said. I had spent the past few days practicing every single writer's and actor's name in the upcoming film to seem as professional as possible. "So how about some reading?" he asked, handing me a script. The auditioners weren't given any scripts to rehearse mostly to see if we were good at acting right after reading our lines. Totally understandable but at the same time inconvinient to us auditioners. We hadn't even gotten much information about the role we were trying to get.

"So, you are playing a part calles Avery Tenley. She is in her early twenties, strong and determined person, despices royalty, " Gore told me. Still not much information but enough to dazzle them. "Jerry Buckheimer is going to read your co-star's lines, " he gave a look to the main producer of the film. Jerry nodded and gave me a smile. It was a little lazy which I understood since I was most likely the last auditioner. They had been there for the whole day and seen probably great actors already. I had to be memorable.

I nodded as in 'I'm ready' and Jerry started reading without any trying to act out the lines, again making things harder for me.

"You don't get it, do you, dolly? You don't get to see your children to grow up if you are lucky enough to have any. We're pirates and pirates don't get to have any of that,"

He kept a break there because the script said -Jack stares at Avery, who then takes a step closer-

Usually I am shy. I have social anxiety and I hate speaking in public but when I got to act someone else, all my fears and nervousness seemed to fade away. I felt how the butterflies disappeared as I stared into Jerry's eyes with confidence.

"Who says I want to have children? Who says I want to be a boring house wife who never gets to leave the house? It's not for me, none of it," I say, feeling the emotions Avery's words had.

"Once you step into this ship, there is no going back, savvy? " Jerry read the script with the infamous line of captain Jack Sparrow in the end.

"I have nothing back here, " I stated, before lowering the script and taking a deep breath to shake the character.

"Thank you Ms. Sternberg. We will be in touch, " Gore said with a smile, moving my file away. I nodded as 'thank you' unable to say anything else, before leaving the room.

I can't believe I just auditioned for The Pirates of The Caribbean's new movie. And pretty much nailed it. It felt so good and in the end I knew I wouldn't get the role because I was a rookie but I didn't care. I was so happy I managed to pull the audition through so well. I must've had a enormous smile on my lips for the whole ride home because when I opened the door to my apartment my cheeks hurt like hell. The same second I had put my keys onto the drawer of the kitchen my loyal pet, Balto a Siberian Husky woke up and ran to me. He was getting old but still was full of energy every time I came back home.

"Hi buddy! Missed me?" I asked, ruffling his fur. He let out a hugh pitched and excited bark, spinning around once. I threw him a treat which I always carried in my jacket's pocket. You never know when you'd be needing a dig treat, right?

Later in the night I had cuddled up with Balto on the couch, watching tv as we always did. I ran my fingers through his fur.

"If I get this role,  I promise I'll get you a cute girlfriend," I said and the husky turned to look at me with an excited whine. "And I'll buy you a new collar. This is so worn out.." my fingers touched hid simple black leather collar. It had served many good years but made him look like a street hound. Balto licked my face excitedly and rolled over to lie on his back so he would get belly rubs too. "I swear.. If I'm lucky enough to have this part.. I'll work ten times harder to achieve my dreams, " I let out a yawn which was infectious because Balto yawned right after me. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into a restless but well earned sleep.


	2. Chapter 2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela tries her best trying not to think about the possibility of not getting the part and failing miserably at the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far!

A loud buzz managed to freak out sleeping Balto who jumped into the air, stepping onto my stomach while doing so. I let out a groan as the air escaped my lungs.

"Calm down scaredy cat!" I said getting up to sit and digging my buzzing phone from the cushions of the couch. "Jesus Christ it was just my phone," I said, trying to get my eyes to focus on the caller's ID before sliding to pick up.

" _Angela? Why did you take so long to pick up the call?_ " my very excited but at the same time frustrated big brother asked.

"Well I was in a middle of having a dream about being able to sleep for once," I said, rolling my eyes. "What's up, Jared?" I smiled now, patting the spot next to me so Balto would jump there.

" _Well I managed to get a promotion, you are speaking to the new Managing director of the Reiden Global_!" he said enthusiastically, clearly being proud of himself.

"Wowzie, bro! That's awesome! So you'll buy me a Lambo now?" I joked and heard him laugh.

" _Like you'd ever drive a Lambo_ ," he said.

"Yeah you're right. I'd never even go near a Lamborghini. Subaru Impreza is the only car for me," I smirked and got up.

" _How did it go yesterday?_ " he asked and for a second there I had totally forgotten about the audition I had yesterday.

"I think I nailed it but I was the last one so I doubt I'll get the part," I told him.

" _You'll get it if it's meant to happen_ ," Jared comforted me and I rolled my eyes. He believed in 'destiny'. Lame I know.

"Yeah, but I need to go now. Balto needs his breakfast, I want my Subaru here soon!" I chimed happily.

" _Alright lil' sis. Talk to you soon_!" he said before ending the call. I didn't let the thought of me not getting the part to bother me longer than few seconds and focused on filling Balto's bowl with dog food and lowering it on the floor for him.

For as long as I can remember it had just been me, Jared and Balto. Eventually my dreams led me to the UK and Jared decided to stay in the Northern Europe to build his career. We still call each other almost daily but in the end of the day I felt lonely. It would be worse without Balto though. Luckily Jared let me to take him with me, I would be even lonelier without him.

For the rest of the day I did my usual chores, took Balto on a nice and long walk, enjoying the fresh air, prepared some food which was simply chicken and some ramen noodles. After that I took some time for myself to play some League of Legends. Totally nerdy I know but it was one of the few ways to keep connection to my introverted friends. They were even more shy than I was, all studying computer engineering so only way to be able to talk to them was to play with them. And of course I enjoyed playing quite a bit.

" _So if we're lucky you'll be starring in the new Pirates Of The Caribbean_?" my best friend Mary asked. We were on a group conversation with our small group of friends.

"Yeah but I wouldn't put too much faith into it," I said, clicking the mouse to move my champion to the top lane. 

" _Well we could hack into the..._ " Oliver started but I cut him off.

"Yeah no, I want to earn this by myself so no hacking," I said strictly. "Besides, if I got the part, would I be able to lure you here to see the preview?"

" _Only if you let us to meet your hot co-stars_ ," Ron joked and I laughed.

" _Only if you were as good with the girls as you are at this game_ ," Mary teased.

" _Shut up, I'm smooth with the ladies_ ," Ron defended himself. My phone buzzed and after glancing the caller I immediately muted the group call, moving away from the computer.

"Angela Stenberg," I said nervously, biting my lower lip. "Yes... No that won't be a problem. Thank you for the opportunity, sir," the call ended and I felt numb as I sat down in front of my computer and put on my headset again.

" _ANGELA YOU LITERALLY JUST ABANDONED US IN A MIDDLE OF A GAME!!"_ Mary screamed furiously. I could hear her mouse's clicking through her microphone.

" _What was so urgent to cause us to lose this game?_ " Oliver asked.

"I got the part.." I mumbled, trying to realise it myself too. I got the part


	3. Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gets to design Angela's outfit and found a new unusual hairstylist.

I got the part, I had an actual chance to be an actress for real! My heart sped up, racing like a horse now and I was pretty sure I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I was late, so late but only because the bus was late. I felt how everything went to slow motion as walked closer to the studio we were going to plan the characters in. The studio was surrounded with tall gates which seemed to be very heavily guarded. Then again, it wasn't really that big of a miracle. The franchise was extremely popular and had some very famous actors like Keira Knightly, Orlando Bloom and of course the Captain himself, Johnny Depp. Even if it was raining like now there were desperate fans around the main gate, waiting to see someone they knew. I was maybe the most nervous about my future co-actors. They were pros and I was a newbie, a total rookie. What if they don't like me? Or they think I don't act well? 

''Ma'am ID please,'' a guard asked in front of the main gates, snapping me out of my thoughts. I handed my pass to him. He didn't take long checking it up and gave it back after few seconds. ''Have a nice day,'' he said politely. I smiled to him nervously.

''Thank you,'' I said then remembering I had no idea what was happening after I got inside. ''Oh do you have any idea where I'm supposed to go?'' I asked, but he shook his head. 

''Sorry, I work just as a guard,'' he said and I thanked him. The gates opened and a wave of nervousness filled me from head to toe. I walked inside the production studio which was heavily crowded. My palms got sweaty instantly as I tried to find someone I actaully even recognized. 

''Angela Stenberg?'' a brown haired woman walked up to me. I turned to look at her. ''Ah Gore told me to come and find you,'' she smiled warmly. ''I'm Melissa Reid, one of the associate producers,'' she told me and signaled me to follow her.

''I uh.. Mind if we take the stairs? I'm not a fan of small and shut places,'' I said and she let out a small laughter. 

''Of course, this way,'' I followed her down the stairs to a cozy conference room. It had a big table with several very comfortable looking chairs around it. There even was a piano in the corner of the room for some reason. The walls had a nice baby blue color which I found extremely soothing. 

''Go ahead and take a seat, Gore and the others will be here very shortly,'' Melissa said, sitting down. I sat opposite to her, trying to calm myself. So far so good, there was nothing to be afraid of, everything was going well so far. 

''So what is the plan for today?'' I asked after taking a seat opposite to her. ''And who exaclty are coming here today?'' Melissa was about to answer but the door opened and Gore Verbinski and Ted Elliot walked inside. Behind them walked Keira Knightly and Orlando Bloom who both had cups of coffee in their hands. I should've bought some too on my way here but because the bus was late I had no time. 

''Brenton and Kaya are coming later,'' Gore announced and I nodded, trying to look not nervous. Which I wasn't. I was super nervous. Everyone took seats around the table, the tension was a bit smaller now. 

''Where's Johnny?'' Melissa asked, looking at Ted. 

''He said he wanted to make few changes with Jack's clothes,'' Ted told her and Melissa laughed. 

''So he is playing with the wardrobe?'' she asked and Ted nodded. ''Oh well I suppose we can start without them. Everyone, this is Angela Stenberg, she is playing the role of Avery,'' I wanted to look down to avoid eye contacts but now wasn't the time. I had to show everyone that I had the guts to do this. 

''So this is your first role?'' Orlando asked and I nodded. 

''Yeah, I've had few gigs in a small teathers but nothing this big,'' I told him with a smile. 

''Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great,'' Keira said with a comforting smile. Did she see my nervousness? I hope she didn't because I didn't want to seem unprofessional. 

''Alright so you get your scripts now, the others will get theirs later,''  Gore handed us our scripts. My hands were a little shaky when I took the script but besides that I was a lot calmer now. 

''Sorry we're late!'' Brenton who played Henry turner and Kaya Scodelario who played Carina Smyth walked inside the room. For some reason they both were soaking wet. 

''What happened?'' Keira asked with a giggle. 

''Well Brenton here broke his umbrella and I was kind enough to let him use mine, which he broke too,'' Kaya said with a sigh. 

''Sure blame me and not the wind,'' Brenton said and Kaya rolled her eyes. 

''Just sit down, kids,'' Orlando said with a laugh, shaking his head. Gore gave the two their scripts too. ''And say hi to Angela,'' he ordered. 

''You're playing Avery, right?'' Kaya asked and I nodded. ''That's wonderful, can't wait to work with you!'' she smiled. Her smile was like a virus, it immediately made me smile too. She seemed just as nice as I thought. Gore started telling us about the plot as we read through the scripts at the same time. 

' Jack has a new goal in his eyes. To find the sunken city of Atlantis. It was told to have gates made out of pure gold and inside those gates there were more treasures than a human could possibly think of. The thought of a city full of treasures of course lured the captain for a one last adventure. He returns to Port Royal to get Will and Elizabeth who agree to come with because they both have a lust for adventure. Henry and Carina insist to come with them and Jack has no say in this. They sail to Tortuga to gather a bigger crew. This is where Avery comes along. Jack Finds Avery from an alley, fighting with a man who clearly has no good intentions. Jack comes in between the two, eventually having to fight the man. ' 

We got that far until Ted asked if I wanted to create the outfit for Avery. I was more than enthusiastic to do so.

''Like Elizabeth Avery wasn't born into piracy but she was born in a low class family,''' Ted explained me as we walked down the hall to what I assumed to be the wardrobe. ''I like to give the actors free hands with the outfits, they can choose something comfortable and fitting,'' 

''That's great,'' I said, looking at the posters on the walls. They were from the earlier POTC movies, some posters even I hadn't seen in my entire life. 

''Alright, dig in. I'll come see how you're doing in an hour alright?'' he said, opening me a door. I nodded. It was comforting to have some peace for a while and to get to design Avery's outfits all by myself. It showed a huge trust from Ted and Gore which I was thankful for. 

Avery wasn't a pirate but lived in Tortuga so she wasn't wealthy. I chose a simple natural white long sleeved cotton shirt with a V-neck and a rag tied around her waist. Black skin tight leather pants and a dagger as a weapon. For her hair I decided to have it curled. It seemed to be good. Now I had to try everything on. 

I looked myself in the mirror. I looked like a whole another person. Someone confident and maybe even dangerous. Avery was a total opposite to me and I loved it. 

''Just the girl I was looking for,'' and aawfully familiar and raspy voice said and I turned around to look at the one and only Johnny Depp. He was leaning agains the wall, his arms crossed. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and pair of dark blue jeans.  I immediately almost freaked out. Not because it was Johnny Depp, because I didn't know if I had taken too long.

''I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here,'' I said and he let out a laugh. It helped me to calm down a little. And the fact that he didn't seem angry at all. 

''It's alright, Gore actually told me you were here, wanted me to meet you,'' he explained. ''So this is Avery, huh?'' he asked, signing at me with his hands. 

''Yeah, I mean still a work in progress but something like this,'' I said and he nodded, analyzing my clothing. 

''No hat?'' he asked, tilting his head a little. 

''Yeah I thought they were more Jack's thing,'' 

''True,'' he laughed. ''But may I suggest something?'' 

''Sure,'' I said and he walked closer to me, taking something from the make up table. I didn't have a chance to see what it was. Soon I felt his fingers gently braiding my hair and putting something in the thin braid on the left side of my head. I stayed still, waiting until he was done. 

''There,'' Johnny said with a smile. ''Gives her some character,'' he stepped back so I could see what he did in the mirror. There were two feathers in the end of the two small braids he had done in my hair. They blended in with the curls but the feather made them to stand out. 

''I didn't know you could do braids,'' I said and he chuckled. 

''Well I am a father of a girl who used to be small once,'' he said with a smile. 

''Looks good, thanks,'' I told him and he nodded. 

''Here you are!'' Melissa walked inside the wardrobe. ''Ah fantastic, you got Avery ready!'' she said with a clap. ''If you both could join us in the conference room so we could discuss about the locations,'' 


End file.
